El mundo a sus pies
by Mileya
Summary: Harry Potter, que había desafiado tantas veces a Voldemort, que se había enfrentado a hombres lobos, dementores y maldiciones imperdonables, tenía miedo. Una lección de vuelo, un atardecer. Una mirada. Y el corazón en bandeja de plata. HHr


**TÍTULO: EL MUNDO A SUS PIES**

**AUTORA: **Mileya****

**RATING: **G****

**TIPO**: Romance

**DEDICATORIA**: A Lidia, Sara y Mane. Por hacerme sonreír cada vez que hablo con vosotras.

* * *

Le encantaba volar.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le hacía disfrutar completamente de cada instante que pasaba montado sobre una escoba, pero la verdad es que a Harry todo le parecía mejor y más fácil si lo miraba desde lo alto. Porque ahí arriba, a muchas decenas de metros del suelo, sólo estaba él. No había Señor Oscuro que le acechase en sueños, ni Slytherins amenazantes. Sólo él, su escoba y un objetivo. Todos sus problemas y preocupaciones parecían desaparecer ante la grandiosa sensación de libertad que sentía con el rugido del viento en sus oídos, ante el mundo completamente distinto que se desplegaba a sus ojos cuando sus pies no tocaban la tierra.

Era una extraña especie de euforia, un continuo pitido de emoción en los oídos. Era llenarse los pulmones de aire y sentirse completamente vivo. Por eso para Harry Potter el Quidditch estaba en un alto puesto en la lista de cosas importantes de su vida. Porque, por unas horas, se sentía distinto.

El entrenamiento había terminado hacía más de una hora. Los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor hacía tiempo que habían abandonado los vestuarios y se habían dirigido hacia el castillo, charlando con ánimo ante la perspectiva del próximo partido. Sólo quedaba él. Había aterrizado unos instantes para dar el entrenamiento por finalizado, le había dado unas explicaciones apresuradas a Ron y había vuelto a montar en su Saeta de Fuego.

Se encontraba sobrevolando a toda velocidad las altas gradas, deleitándose en el furioso golpear del viento en su espalda y agradeciendo el tibio calor del sol de aquella tarde de primeros de septiembre. Hizo un temerario giro de ciento ochenta grados y enfiló hacia el otro lado del estadio, intentando retrasar por unos instantes el momento de descender y volver a la rutina.

Entonces la vio a lo lejos. Una figura muy pequeña, apenas distinguible, que le contemplaba desde uno de los laterales del campo, justo al lado de las gradas. Sonrió levemente y, dando por concluido su particular entrenamiento, descendió con suavidad acercándose a ella. Desmontó ágilmente y, cogiendo la Saeta de Fuego en la mano derecha, se detuvo a su lado.

Hermione meneó la cabeza cuando le vio pararse ante ella.

- Un día de estos vas a tener un disgusto por hacer esas cosas, Harry.

- Desde luego que no - replicó él, quitándose las duras protecciones que se ponía en las manos durante los entrenamientos y los partidos y dejándolas descuidadamente en el suelo - Lo he hecho cientos de veces y aún no me ha pasado nada. No te preocupes por eso.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Harry, así que no te confíes demasiado. Por si acaso.

- Seguiré tu consejo - contestó Harry sin poder evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios ante el gesto de preocupación de su amiga - Vamos, Hermione, tranquila. Temo más por mi vida durante una de las clases de Pociones de Snape que en un partido de Quidditch.

Hermione levantó una ceja, mirándole con reprobación.

- Que tú te despreocupes totalmente de lo que te pueda pasar no quiere decir que yo haga lo mismo. Además... - Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, impidiéndola seguir.

- Mensaje captado, Hermione. Deja de preocuparte.

Hermione suspiró, dándose por vencida.

- Está bien. Espero que no te des cuenta que tengo razón cuando te veas con una bonita brecha que haga juego con tu cicatriz.

Harry hizo una mueca.

- No sé qué tienes contra el Quidditch. Es un deporte fantástico y no tiene ni la mitad de riesgo que, por ejemplo... - se golpeó la mejilla con el dedo índice, en actitud pensativa - ... que una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid.

Su amiga le miró con expresión de censura y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

- No tengo nada personal contra el Quidditch. Simplemente prefiero ocupar mi tiempo con cosas más interesantes.

Harry arqueó las cejas, mirándola con incredulidad.

- ¿Más interesante que el Quidditch? De verdad, Hermione, espero que no me estés hablando de Runas Antiguas o de Aritmancia, porque en ese caso tendré que creer que tienes un serio problema.

- No tengo ningún problema - replicó Hermione, ruborizándose ligeramente con lo que Harry supuso que había acertado en su deducción - Simplemente, no me gusta volar. Me siento mucho más cómoda y feliz teniendo la tierra bajo mis pies.

- Y eso lo dice alguien que la última vez que cogió una escoba fue hace seis años en su clase de vuelo - la miró con aire meditabundo y se le ocurrió repentinamente una idea que hizo aparecer una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se alejó unos metros de ella, sintiendo su mirada suspicaz, y se situó a un lado de su escoba. Luego la miró - Ven aquí.

Hermione le recompensó con una mirada que indicaba claramente que creía que se había vuelto loco y no se movió.

- De ninguna manera, Harry. Me niego. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa... pero no me pidas esto.

- Hermione, por favor - dijo Harry, armándose de paciencia - Te prometo que no la pondré a máxima velocidad ni volaremos muy alto. Además, no me puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado durante estos años te dé miedo algo tan simple como volar.

Supo que había tenido éxito cuando Hermione le miró con aire furibundo y en tres zancadas llegó hasta él.

- No tengo miedo - dijo en tono de indignación - Simplemente, esto me parece una estupidez.

- Si no tienes miedo, ven conmigo entonces - dijo él simplemente - Si cuando acabemos te sigue pareciendo una solemne tontería o no te gusta, te prometo que no volveré a intentar convencerte. ¿Trato hecho? - añadió, extendiendo una mano.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio durante los cuales Harry tuvo la impresión de que podía ver los engranajes del cerebro de Hermione moviéndose a toda velocidad. Finalmente, y con un suspiro, ella le cogió la mano y la apretó con firmeza.

- Trato hecho. Pero con la condición de que no hagas... piruetas extrañas, ni me pongas boca abajo ni nada por el estilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry sonrió, indulgente, y tiró de ella con suavidad para acercarla a la escoba.

- De acuerdo. Prometo portarme bien.

Se echó hacia un lado y dejó que Hermione montara primero, percatándose del pequeño temblor que sacudió al palo de la escoba cuando la agarró con fuerza. Se montó detrás de ella y la rodeó con los brazos, situando sus manos un poco por encima de las de ella, y le dijo al oído, con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz:

- Bien, ahora vamos a elevarnos. No hagas movimientos bruscos, la escoba podría desestabilizarse, y deja que sea yo quien la guíe. Y sobra decir que será mejor para ti que no te sueltes.

La oyó tomar aire antes de responder.

- De acuerdo. Vamos allá.

Se acomodó lo mejor posible, se agarró con fuerza y dio una patada en el suelo. Inmediatamente se elevaron a toda velocidad, dejando atrás el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Hermione gritó y Harry sintió que casi inconscientemente se apretaba contra él.

- ¡Vamos muy deprisa, Harry! - dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza con dificultad e intentando mirarle entre la maraña de cabello castaño que revoloteaba a su espalda - ¿No puedes hacer que vaya más despacio?

- ¡Puedo... pero no sería divertido! - gritó él sonriendo con amplitud, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione no podía verle.

Giró bruscamente a la derecha y volvió a sonreír cuando Hermione gritó de nuevo.

- ¡Harry, si no vas más despacio te juro que encontraré la manera de vengarme! ¡Te lo digo en serio!

Harry se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando contener las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir, y decidiendo que si no le hacía caso lo acabaría pagando, frenó suavemente hasta alcanzar la velocidad suficiente para que Hermione se sintiera segura.

- Tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto, Hermione - le dijo al oído con voz suave, fijando la vista en un punto al oeste de su posición y dirigiendo su escoba hacia allí - Deberías aprovechar para mirar a tu alrededor. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo.

Hermione giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle y Harry puedo ver en sus ojos un brillo de algo parecido al pánico.

- Francamente, Harry, creo que eso es pedirme demasiado considerando que sólo puedo pensar en lo lejos que está el suelo.

- Verás cómo cambias de opinión - dijo él con una sonrisa, guiando la Saeta de Fuego cada vez más cerca del castillo, hasta llegar a un balcón en lo más alto de la torre de Astronomía. Frenó con suavidad y se situó justo encima, empujando levemente a Hermione para que bajara y descendiendo tras ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le miró. Tenía el cabello castaño más alborotado de lo habitual y respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Tomó aire un par de veces y al final logró decir:

- No vuelvas a volar así. Casi me matas del susto.

Harry se echó la Saeta al hombro y la miró con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Sabes? No lo siento. Creo que de vez en cuando te vendría bien olvidarte de tantos libros y estudios y hacer otras cosas. Vamos, Hermione - añadió, al ver su expresión - No lo hago por cabezonería. Simplemente creo que merece la pena que disfrutes de esto - hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando un punto indefinido del horizonte, y Hermione siguió su mirada.

El aliento se le congeló en la garganta y miró a su alrededor, maravillada. Los últimos rayos de sol teñían los todavía verdes campos de un suave color dorado, dándole un aspecto casi mágico al paisaje. El lago, a lo lejos, parecía una inmensa y lisa superficie recubierta de oro, resquebrajándose apenas por alguna ráfaga de viento ocasional. Muchos metros más abajo se distinguían los contornos del bosque prohibido, que bajo aquella luz cobraba un aspecto totalmente distinto al normalmente tétrico; las ramas más altas se mecían suavemente con la ligera brisa y bandadas de pájaros alzaban el vuelo desde su acogedor refugio.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, dejando que el fresco aire penetrara en sus pulmones y que el resplandor rojizo del sol acariciara su rostro. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry se encontró con que su amigo la observaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de asombro, extrañeza y algo que no supo identificar, pero que le hizo sentirse extremadamente incómoda. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos notó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas y, encontrando su voz nuevamente, logró preguntar:

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Harry pareció despertar bruscamente de un sueño profundo y parpadeó, un poco confuso.

- Pues... hasta este balcón llevaba uno de los pasadizos que estaban marcados en el mapa del merodeador, solo que no se puede usar porque lleva bloqueado tres años. Lo descubrí hace un par de semanas - dejó la escoba en el suelo y se sentó, súbitamente silencioso. Hermione le imitó, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la barbilla en una mano, a la vez que recorría incansablemente con la vista los contornos de las montañas cercanas.

- Es precioso - dijo en voz baja, casi temiendo romper el encanto de aquella tarde.

- Te lo dije - contestó él, mirándola de soslayo por unos instantes y dirigiendo inmediatamente la vista al cielo - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me gusta tanto volar?

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pensando intensamente.

- Creo que podría entenderlo - dijo finalmente, con lentitud - Es la libertad que se siente, ¿verdad? Es como... como si pudieras ser capaz de todo.

Harry sonrió de lado, sin mirarla.

- Sí. Como tener el mundo a tus pies. Y, sobre todo, poder olvidar todo lo malo que hay abajo. Aunque sea sólo por unos momentos. Es una bonita sensación.

Ella le miró fijamente, recorriendo con la mirada su perfil, la nariz pequeña, las mejillas angulosas, los extraordinarios ojos verdes. Con el tiempo Hermione había aprendido que, sin necesidad de concentrarse demasiado en ello, era capaz de olvidarse de la cicatriz en forma de rayo que era su marca de identidad. Entonces veía únicamente al Harry Potter que se sentía feliz con algo tan simple como estar con sus amigos o tener una escoba en la mano. Y había descubierto que ese Harry despreocupado y libre de cargas le gustaba mucho más. Y que le encantaría verle más veces. De la misma manera que le veía en ese momento.

Harry volvió la cabeza en ese instante y sus ojos se cruzaron. Hermione sonrió, sin avergonzarse de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había estado observando, y se puso en pie.

- Deberíamos volver, Harry - dijo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esa otra suya tan hipnótica - Pronto empezará a anochecer y Ron se volverá loco buscándonos.

Harry continuó mirándola unos instantes más y, finalmente, suspiró y se levantó también. Se sacudió con fuerza la parte trasera de la túnica y se agachó para recoger la escoba; luego se volvió hacia ella.

- Vamos entonces.

Hermione no se movió.

- Gracias, Harry - dijo con sencillez.

Si a él le sorprendió aquella frase, no lo demostró. Su boca se curvó en la más leve de las sonrisas mientras le tendía la escoba y esperaba a que ella subiera primero.

- No hay de qué.

Cuando Hermione extendió el brazo para recoger la Saeta de Fuego, sus dedos rozaron los de su amigo en un instante que pareció congelar el tiempo y detener el mundo. Los dos se quedaron rígidos por unos segundos, y Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo el doloroso golpear de su corazón dentro del pecho.

Entonces, de un modo dubitativo y temeroso, la mano de Harry se cerró suavemente sobre la suya. El contacto envió a Hermione un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, extrañamente mezclado con una calidez reconfortante. Alzó la vista, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente.

Harry Potter, que había desafiado tantas veces a Voldemort, que se había enfrentado a hombres lobos, dementores y maldiciones imperdonables, tenía miedo. Un miedo que brillaba claramente en sus ojos verdes, que le hacía temblar de un modo apenas perceptible, que hacía que su boca se curvara en una mezcla de media sonrisa y gesto de pánico.

Al ver eso, al ver que él le había puesto su corazón en una bandeja de esa manera tan simple y preciosa, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Dio un paso adelante, sin soltarle, y elevó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Harry tomó aire de forma audible, logrando esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces Hermione, dejando de lado las mínimas dudas que pudiera albergar, soltó su otro brazo, se puso de puntillas enmarcó su rostro con las manos y le besó. Fue un beso cálido, tierno. Lleno de promesas y de días por venir, de caricias robadas, de momentos escritos a fuego en el tiempo.

Y cuando se separaron y le miró, viendo sus ojos desbordarse con una emoción indefinible, sintió que no podía haber nada más correcto que eso. Que no había nada más perfecto.

Y cuando despegaron nuevamente, esta vez en dirección al campo de Quidditch, con su túnica agitándose tras ella y sintiendo la mejilla de Harry pegada a la suya, Hermione creyó que por fin comprendía.

El mundo a sus pies. Qué gran verdad.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Sólo señalar que esto lo escribí como respuesta al séptimo desafío semanal del foro de La Pareja del Fénix. Salvo la última escena, es el mismo. ¡Reviews, porfa!


End file.
